


First time for everything

by Filiwib



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filiwib/pseuds/Filiwib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU where Gabriel finds out Sams a virgin and convinces the younger student into 'having a bit of fun'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First time for everything

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr, "quirky-spn-addict asked: Sabriel. College AU. Sam and Gabe's first time :)".

“Come on, Sam. It’s Friday night. There’s a party over at the frat house on 32nd street.” Gabriel pleaded, a lollipop twisting between his fingers as he looked up at the taller man. Sam looked at Gabriel, before looking away and thinking. “Gabe, you know I have a huge test on Monday.” he looked back at the man, his fingers playing with the fabric on his backpack straps. “That gives you two days to study, kiddo.” Gabriel retorted with a sly smirk. “You’re going, I’m not giving you a choice.” Sam rolled his eyes, “Then why did you ask?” “I’ll be at your room to pick you up at 9. Make sure you have your big girl panties on. It’s going to be a hell of a night.” He teased before walking away.

Sam pulled a tshirt over his head just as a familiar body leaned against the door frame to his dorm. Gabe wolf whistled as he chewed on some gum, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked Sam up and down. “Let’s go, big boy.” “Stop looking at me like that.” Sam said with a small smile, as he followed the man out and to the party everyone had been raving about for the past two weeks.

Loud music blared through the huge house and out into the street as Gabriel sauntered through the crowd of people, a quiet Sammy behind him. Reaching a table, Gabriel grabbed a couple cups, handing one off to the big guy. “This’ll ease you up.” Gabe winked before taking a huge chug from his solo cup.

A few beer pong games, and shots later, Sam was really enjoying himself, a smile plastered to his lips as Gabriel watched his little pupil. Gabe grabbed Sams hand and began pulling him away from the folding table, and towards the backyard, where the crowd seemed to disperse into puking college kids, lustful couples, and a select few others.

Sam drank from his cup, but followed Gabriel unknowing to the smaller mans intentions. “Gabe, where are we going?” He questioned in a relaxed tone, before Gabriel spun around a smirk gracing his lips. “So tell me, big boy, have you ever…” he waggled his brows as he ran his tongue over his lower lip. “You know…” He tossed his cup to the side, but kept hold on Sams hands.

Sam realized what he was asking and shook his head quickly, before chugging the rest of his drink, nervous for the next action that was going to take place. “Relax.” Gabriel cooed before taking the cup from the bigger hands and tossing it next to his. “It’ll be….fun.” He teased before standing on his tippy toes and slowly pressing his lips into Sams. Sams hands hung at his side, nervous of what to do, before he relaxed into the kiss, his hands finally settling to rest on Gabriels hips, pulling him closer.

“You’re too tall.” Gabriel pulled back from the kiss and pushed the taller man on his shoulders, pushing him to the ground, and settling on his lap. “Much better.” He smirked as he delved his lips back into a hungry kiss, Sam happy to oblige this time. His roaming more freely, as Gabriels made way for Sams jeans, unbuttoning them, and sliding his hand underneath the denim fabric. An audible moan escaped Sams lips before he bit his lip, trying to keep it quieter. “Gabe..” He whispered…”should..should we really be doing this out here”? He asked nervously, Gabe paying no mind and continuing to stroke Sams erection underneath the tight fabric. “What better place?” The smaller frame grinned, before grunting in annoyance and tugging Sams jeans down to his knees. A quiet moan seeped through Sams lips as he felt the freedom from his jeans, the cold air hitting his skin.

“You ready?” Gabriel glanced at Sam’s face from his position on top of the bigger man, his legs straddling Sams thighs. A silent nod from Sam, and Gabe was already pressing himself down onto the ready Winchester. “Sammy.” He moaned quietly as his fingers dug into the ripped abs below him. Sams held lolled back and he fell onto his back , the wet grass keeping him cool, as his hands gripped Gabes hips tightly.

The pace was heavy and heated, lustful and needy. Having it be the twos first time with each other, they couldn’t get enough feeling. Grunts and moans filled the night air as the two college kids went at it, needing more of each other and getting as much as they humanly could. 

“Sam!” Gabe moaned as he felt the feeling of his climax sneaking up on him, he bounced on top of the bigger man, Sams eyes rolling into the back of his head as he thrust up, fingers bruising tight on skin.

“Gabe” An elongated moan escaped Sams throat as he emptied himself into the smaller man, Gabriel emptying himself on Sams stomach as they rode out their orgasms.

“Hell yeah.” Gabriel smirked down at the panting Winchester below him. He patted Sams chest, “Not bad, eh?” He licked his lips before leaning down to kiss Sams lips gingerly.


End file.
